The purpose of this experiment is to train alcoholics, through the application of behavior therapy, to become social drinkers. Male alcoholic patients at Mendota State Hospital's Alcoholism Treatment Center will be interviewed to determine if they wish to pursue a controlled drinking treatment goal. Those patients (N equals 30) selecting such a goal will be randomly assigned to alternative classical aversive conditioning procedures (involving electrical shock). Following treatment, subjects will be interviewed at 1, 3, and 6 months intervals to determine the pattern and amount of their drinking, and the efficacy of the behavioral treatments.